Many types of spinal irregularities can cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitation, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated by immobilizing a portion of the spine. This treatment typically involves affixing a plurality of screws and/or hooks to one or more vertebrae and connecting the screws or hooks to an elongate rod that generally extends in the direction of the axis of the spine.
Treatment for these spinal irregularities often involves using a system of pedicle screws and rods to attain stability between spinal segments. Instability in the spine can create stress and strain on neurological elements, such as the spinal cord and nerve roots. In order to correct this, implants of certain stiffness can be implanted to restore the correct alignment and portion of the vertebral bodies. In many cases, an anchoring member such as a pedicle screw along with a vertical solid member can help restore spinal elements to a pain free situation, or at least may help reduce pain or prevent further injury to the spine.
There is a need for a transverse connector that connects two rod systems that are positioned on opposing sides of the spine. There is also a need for a transverse connector that provides stability to the spinal implant construct as well as being smaller in profile so as not to interfere with adjacent screw or the spinal cord.